La Otra Cara de la Moneda
by Laura.Lunatica.arural
Summary: Nuestros amigos descubrirán que puede hacer nuevas vidas y ¿por que no nuevas amistades? después de la guerra contra el señor obscuro. veamos que pasara con ellos... Nota: Los personajes no son míos, son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo los tomo prestados para divertirme y poder realizar este Fic. que espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Otra Cara de la Moneda**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Todo Hogwarts comentaba la última publicación del profeta, escrito por Rita Skeeter, en donde se daba un nuevo aviso por parte del Ministerio de Magia, ya que el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt había decidido que para limar asperezas causadas por la guerra contra el Sr. Tenebroso, se llevaría a cabo la realización de unos cuantos partidos de Quidditch, en cuanto se dio a conocer la noticia, todo el alumnado en Hogwarts comenzó a hacer alboroto, pues se les permitirá participar a todo aquel jugador que así lo deseara.

En el Gran Comedor, dos alumnos platicaban en una de las mesas adyacente a la entrada — ¿Ya supiste?, ¡habrá un torneo de Quidditch! — decían muy emocionados, pues ellos querían participar en tan mencionado evento, "el problema era que nunca en su vida habían tocado una bludger.

— ¡Es verdad! escuche que será en un mes, también se escucha el rumor que se invitara a otra escuela, según escuche será "Drumstrang"—respondió su compañero de al lado.

—Sí, yo también lo escuche… dicen que lo hacen para festejar la caída de Voldemort. ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Cualquier jugador podrá alistarse en el equipo que nos representa! —comento otro chico de entre el alboroto. Poco a poco se fueron acercando para escuchar la buena nueva

— ¿Quieres decir que Harry podrá participar?—Indico uno de los chicos que se había unido entre la multitud.

Todos en Hogwarts comentaban lo mismo, pero había una persona que no pensaba en el torneo en sí, sino en que volvería a ver a aquel chico que tiempo atrás se escabullo entre el castillo cada vez que lo abordaba.

—Esta vez no dejare que se me escape, será mío. ¡Totalmente mío…!—Se decía Blaise en un breve susurro.

Zabini no quería perder la chispa de sus recuerdos con tanto alborotó, se puso de pie dejando a Flora Carrow en la mesa perteneciente a los Slytherin; con sigilo salió del comedor; eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando llego al patio de la torre del reloj, tomo asiento en el arco principal de la fuente, allí quedo pensativo, absorto de todo lo que lo rodea, sin importar que el aire fresco de la tarde le golpeara el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces Blaise? —El chico no escucho cuando Draco le llamo, seguía pensativo, imaginando a ese bombón suculento que se le había escapado la vez pasada. ¿Cómo lo imaginaba? Bueno… ¿cómo te imaginarias tu a ese papacito de Tolga Safer? ¡Solo imagínate; moreno, cabello negro, ojos color avellana, cuerpo marcadolavadero! ¡Yo, si le doy!, broooom ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Se supone que soy quien narra, volviendo con mi morenazo y para no entrar en detalles, dejemos en paz los pensamientos de Blaise; mientras el soñaba con su avellana, perdón, "mientras él sigue soñando con su chacal" —cuaz —se escucha un ruido seco — ¡Despierta! —Draco le había proporcionado un golpe en la cabeza

—Ay, ay, ay gritaba de dolor — ¿Pero qué rayos? Oye… ¿qué te pasa?Ay, ay, ay, ay ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Si no vas a comprar, no mallugues! —Reclamo a Draco al mismo tiempo que sobaba su cabeza

—No exageres, solo fue un ligero golpe y no en tus nalgas, además, ¡te he estado hablando y has hecho caso omiso!—Dice Draco tomando asiento en la grada más cercana — ¡Perdón, olvide que eres niña, debí pegar con más suavidad! Además no tuve más remedio que interrumpir tus sueños húmedos. Dime, ¿esta vez con quien te acostabas? —Pregunto curioso

Blaise coloco sus posaderas en la grada donde se encontraba sentado Draco, lo vio fijamente, posteriormente respondió a su pregunta —Esta vez soñé con un Griffindor, uff ¡Pero como quisiera dártelas a ti! —Miro con picardía a su mejor amigo quien a pesar de aceptarlo tenía cierto miedo con el contacto cercano. — ¿No te gustaría una noche extrema? Podríamos tocarnos, acariciarnos lentamente, besos por aquí, besos por acá, besos por acullá. —Blaise lo fue colocando poco a poco contra lo que quedaba del pilar de la fuente, le encantaba ver la cara de angustia de Draco.

—Cuaz ¡Carbón! no empieces, ya te he dicho que con migó no cuentes para tus cochinadas. — Draco lo golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez en sus partes nobles. — Vuelve a acosarme de esa forma y te lo estrello.

—Auch —se quejó —¡ese golpe si me dolió!— El golpe aparte de nublarle la vista, lo dejo sin aire, el porrazo había sido contundente —Ya lo sé…—dijo entre cortando la palabra pues aún le dolía su más valioso tesoro.— Tú a quien se lo darías es a la traga libros, que por más que haces, no logras conquistar. ¡Pinche rogón...!

— ¡Hay sí, Hay sí!, Tú muy galán—Draco, Se burlaba imitando los gestos amanerados de su amigo moreno

—Me defiendo, ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Quieres que Granger te haga caso? —Sintió como sus ojos expulsaron una luz maléfica.


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

El par de serpientes sabían que esa mirada no era buena. Conocían muy bien a su amigo.

— ¿Qué tramas?, ¡Blaise, me das miedo! ¡No quiero saber lo que maquinas en esa terrible cabeza! —Draco le conocía a perfección, siempre se daba cuenta cuando tramaba algo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistar a la castaña, "si o no"?—Pregunto con firmeza orillándolo a elegir solo una de ambas alternativas

— ¡Sí! —Aseguro el rubio — ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes pensado? —Seguía temeroso

— ¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto Theo; quien se acercó y tomo asiento en el suelo frente a sus camaradas.

—No mucho, ¡solo trato de ayudar a este idiota! —El moreno respondió abrazando a Draco.

—Pues si le ayudas… ¡por qué no haces el pecado completo y me ayudas a mí también! —Zabini levantó ambas cejas, no podía creer que fueran tan faltos de ideas para conquistar a una chica. Por otra parte Draco se acercó a Theo palpando su hombro demostrándole su apoyo, pero a la vez le daba el pésame pues no sabía lo que decía.

— ¿No me digas que a ti también te engatuso esa chica? —Zabini pregunto sorprendido

Theo haciendo el que no sabía lo que trataba de insinuar contesto— ¡dependiendo a que chica te refieres!

— ¡Vaya…! ¿Eres o te haces, Nott? Obvio me refiero a "tu Lunita" o debo decir "Tu Lunática". Que desde el día en que se te ocurrió enférmate de varicela, contagiando a Draco, Pansy, por no decir que casi toda la escuela incluyéndome y siendo Lovegood, Potter, Granger, y madame Pomfrey quien cuidara de todos y "siendo Luna tu enfermera particular" y no solo eso, tal parece que no le eres indiferente. En cambio con Draco, no entiendo cómo le pudo interesar la come libros si no le pelaba ni un instante, más que para darle sus medicamentos.

— ¿y tú qué sabes? —Refunfuño Draco — ¡Nunca nadie me había dado de comer en la boca tan tiernamente!—Susurro— ¡nunca tan amablemente! —Dijo con voz fuerte y clara después de captar las palabras ridículas que el mismo estaba diciendo —En verdad no sé cómo me llego a gustar, es una sangre sucia, pero por órdenes del Ministerio tenemos que hacer a un lado nuestro perjuicios, linaje y costumbres ¡Es eso o Azcaban!

— ¡En verdad! ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que le agrado a Lunita?—dijo Nott emocionado, al darse cuenta de su postura, la corrigió y serio le comento a Blaise— Solo déjame aclarar lo que has dicho anteriormente ¡ella no me tiene engatusado! Simplemente… "Me gusta". —Theo acepto su gusto por Lovegood,

—Bueno, dada su situación haremos lo siguiente; este fin de semana iremos de antro Zacharias y su servidor, las chicas siempre se han preguntado a qué lugar vamos, así que en caso de que pregunten ¡las invitaremos! —Draco y Theo eran los únicos que sabían de la preferencia sexual de Zbini, nunca se han metido con nadie de la escuela aceptó con su segundo frente Su free

— ¿Qué? ¿Las invitaras a ese lugar? —Draco protesto al instante, pues él siempre había dicho que en su vida entraría a un lugar de esos. —Oye, ¡si esta es tu ayuda, mejor no lo hagas! —No cabía en la cabeza de Draco semejante locura.

— ¿Tu lo que quieres es alejarlas? ¡La verdad no entiendo! ¿Cómo lograras ayudarnos si las envías al matadero? ¿Te imaginas a esas chicas acosándolas?—Pregunto Theo. A él tampoco le agradaba la idea

—Dejen que termine, esto es solo el comienzo, se supone que ustedes irán con ellas. Y no dejaran que ninguna chica se les acerque, "¡Ustedes las protegerán!"

— ¡A si…! glub—Theo paso saliva — ¿y quién cuidara de nosotros?—los gestos de ambos chisco eran de risa, el solo pensar que al entrar a ese lugar se verían acosados por esos chicos homosexuales, no por estar en contra de ellos, al contrario apoyaban a su amigo, pero el solo imaginar que uno de ellos les tocara les daban terribles sacudidas.

— ¡Verdaderamente son unos "cobardes"! Será mejor que vallamos al comedor y nos olvidemos de mi intentó por ayudarles. —Zabini camino delante de ellos, sabía que tarde o temprano aceptarían.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Al entrar al comedor Zabini choco con Neville, con quien extrañamente la noche anterior fue partícipe de uno de sus sueños húmedos, sus libros cayeron al piso, lo que se ofreció a ayudarle sin dudar, sin darse cuenta Blaise mantenía fija su mirada, haciendo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso. Pero en cambio, en la mente de Zabini se formaba una imagen — Él es algo tímido, su fisonomía ha cambiado para bien después del quinto grado, se está convirtiendo en un papacito ¡Disculpa, no me di cuenta que venias!

—En ese caso fue culpa de ambos, yo tampoco te vi. —Dijo Neville; su mirada impactó con mayor fuerza al moreno haciendo que rosaran sus manos al recibir los libros. Lo que estremeció a ambos chicos.

—Vamos chicos, están obstruyendo el paso… —Dijo Hermione ayudando a recoger uno de los libros que quedo a espaldas de Neville.

Ese día fue extrañó, desde ese momento ninguno de los chicos pudo apartar la vista el uno del otro — nunca lo hubiera imaginado; Su estatura, su espalda, sus enormes manos, su rostro que comenzaba a verse maduro aglglgl —Pensaba para sí mismo, su entrepierna comenzaba a abultarse, disimuladamente bajó su mano para dar un ligero masaje pues Neville le estaba provocando una erección.

— ¡Hola Blaise! —Saludo Zac tocando despistadamente su miembro

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué rico! —Smith había llegado a excitarlo más, haciendo que Blaise se doblegara ante la mesa del comedor.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Este sí que es un plátano Tabasco! —Zac no podía contener sus ganas, pero empezaban a ser rodeados por sus compañeros de casa.

— ¡Vamos, deja me en paz! "No quiero explotar como champaña—Declaro Zabini imitando agitar una botella con su puño, pues su amigo sexual comprendía de lo que hablaba

— ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! Dime… ¿quién ha sido el culpable de tan maravillosa escena? ¡Hay Dios! ¡Ya me dieron ganas! ¡Se me está haciendo agua la canoa! ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y lo aprovechamos? ¡Me estoy calentando!

— ¡Estúpida…! — Dijo Zabini en voz baja — ¡Quiero saber algo y quiero que tú lo investigues! —Zac no podía contener su verdadera cara ante su negro de fuego, era el único momento en el que podía soltar su lengua de cotorra, su afeminada voz siempre se escapaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber o mejor dicho que investigue?— sin darse cuenta se le escapaban sus movimientos amanerados, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, lo hacían en forma de broma.

— ¡Quiero saber si Neville Longbottom, es realmente heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual! quiero saber realmente de qué pie cojea. ¡Te espero esta noche en los baños…quiero desquitar lo que no puedo hacer en este momento! —Al despedirse de Zac, Blaise se dio cuenta que Neville le seguía observando, lo que hizo que su erección lastimara, le excitaba la sola idea de saber que era uno de los suyos.

— ¡Ay!— Grito para sí mismo— Me tocara una buena noche, así como lo veo, mmm ¡que rico! —Dijo haciendo viscos, pues se imaginaba la noche que tendría con su gran amigo y cómplice de noches de esparcimiento.

Zacharias no se quedaría con esa espinita así que corrió a alcanzar a Zabini que iba directo a su lugar en el la mesa de los Slytherin, junto a Draco— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — Lo tomo del antebrazo — ¿Qué te hace pensar que Neville es homosexual?—Pregunto Smith

— ¡Hace unos momentos chocamos, cayeron sus libros por accidente, rosamos con las manos… la sensación que tuve fue rara, y sé que el también sintió lo mismo que yo… la forma en la que… —Zabini prefirió reservar su último comentario. — ¡Has lo que te acabo de pedir! después hablamos… —fue lo último que dijo y se marchó, posteriormente, ya en la mesa Slytherin tomo asiento junto a sus amigos de casa.

O*o*O

Definitivamente Neville no le quitaba la vista de encima a Blaise, pero no precisamente por haber despertado su lado gay, sino porque en su cabeza se formulaban no preguntas ni dudas, si no miedos, miedos que siempre le habían causado problemas desde su niñez.

—Neville, ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto Hermione

— ¡Sí! Todo bien ¿Por qué? —Contesto Longbottom

— ¡No sé! Te siento distraído, ¡como si estuvieras en otro mundo! —dijo Hermione haciendo una de sus típicas muecas

—No pasa nada, solo estoy pensando en que libro buscar información sobre una planta, eso es todo. —Comento el chico

—De acuerdo, aunque no estoy muy convencida de lo que dices; Neville, ¡aquí estaré cuando estés listo para platicar de tu problema! —Dijo la castaña, sabía que tarde o temprano Longbottom confiaría en ella en caso de tener algún problema.

Después de terminar sus alimentos Neville se despidió de sus amigos, diciendo que debía ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que ya antes le menciono a Hermione. Al llegar comenzó a buscar e entre los estantes, tomando cualquier libro, el solo pretendía ocultar su preocupación, o mejor dicho su inquietud.

Trataba de concentrase en los libros pero todo fue inútil, la imagen de Blaise se lo impedía. Agitaba la cabeza una y otra vez tratando que esa imagen se esfumara, cada vez le resultaba difícil poner atención en lo que buscaba hasta que se dio por vencido;

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo clavado en mis pensamientos su mira, su rostro?—Dijo tomando su cabeza y agitándose como aquel loco que escucha voces dentro de su mente — ¡no quiero aceptar lo que desde hace años he tratado de ocultar por miedo al rechazó. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! —constantemente repetía esa frase.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Se siente bien? —Pregunto una voz, frente a él se encontraba la directora y profesora McGonagall, como siempre vistiendo su atuendo en color negro y con sus manos entrelazadas esperando a que el chico le respondiera

Por otra parte, Neville se ajustaba un poco tratando de no llamar más su atención, no quería que la profesora descubriera la situación confusa a la que se enfrentaba en ese momento.

—Todo bien directora McGonagall, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada, ya se me pasara, gracias por preguntar. —después de contestar, tomo los libros que ya había estado revisando y se marchó del lugar.

—Sera mejor que pase por la enfermería señor… — Neville no dejo que la profesora terminara

—Después lo hare, gracias por preocuparse… —Después de estas palabras salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Neville vagaba por uno de los pasillos cércanos al huerto de Hagrid, ya hace varios minutos sentía la presencia de alguien más. Alguien lo observaba desde que salió de la Biblioteca.

Así pasaron varios días, con un Longbottom fuera de la realidad, con unos amigos preocupados por su reciente actitud, y un par de chicos observándole.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Pasadas las ocho de la noche en los baños de los hombres comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños, entre portazos y rechinidos también se escuchaban gemidos, nadie en el colegio se atrevía a entrar después de esa hora.

—Aggg ¡Oh por Salazar! dile a quien te hizo esto que lo haga más seguido—Decía Zac mientras se empinaba frente al depósito del baño, Zabini tomaba sus afiladas caderas para descargar con fuerza esa erección que hace horas le lastimaba y que en su momento no tuvo más remedio que arreglárselas él solo. Mientras que el joven Hufflepuff no podía dejar de hacer visco mientras que su negro adorado lo poseía. —Vendito sea esa persona, me estás dando la mejor noche de mi vida, ¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Oh Salazar! ¡Qué hombre! —Rogaba el rubio porque su chacal no se detuviera, al contrario que lo empuñará con más fuerza, así se mantuvo el Slytherin hasta que se vio satisfecho

—Nunca me había sentido tan bien—Dijo Zabini dejándose caer en el piso, se estiro un poco hacia su pantalón para tomar de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo introdujo en su boca, pero nunca imagino que su compañero aún tenía fuerza para más.

— ¡Pienso lo mismo! aunque… —Contesto Zac acercándose a su serpiente favorita —¡Disfruta de tu cigarrillo que yo seguiré disfrutando de ti! —al decir estas últimas palabras Zacharias se inclinó tomando en su boca a esa serpiente, manipulándola a su antojo…

Una Tarde antes de ir a donde Zabini. Zac, esperaba a Neville cerca de las aulas vacías, estas eran una desviación hacia los dormitorios, sabía que era el camino que siempre tomaba el Griffindor, por lo tanto era la oportunidad perfecta para abordarlo, no había pierde.

Cuando Neville pasó por el aula, zac tiro de la manga de su camisa arrojando al chico hacia una de las butacas apiladas en una de las esquinas — ¡Hola Neville!—Smith saludo sínicamente

—Oye… ¿Qué diablos te pasa Zacharias?—Dijo furioso e incorporándose

— ¿Te preguntaras el por qué te hice entrar a esta aula?—Zac cerraba la puerta con su barita, atrancó con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres? ¡Tengo que irme…! —Neville no sabía lo que Zac tramaba.

— ¡Hay una persona que está interesado en saber algo sobre ti! — apuntó el Hufflepuff

— ¿Interesado? —Preguntó Longbottom arrugando la frente

— ¡Sí! Debo confesar que yo también estoy en suspenso —Dijo Zac entre lazando la punta de su capa, con movimientos totalmente afeminados.

— ¡A sí! Y… ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? —Pregunto Neville un poco intrigado y a la vez nervioso por los raros movimientos del compañero. Sabía que en ocasiones le gustaba imitar los movimientos de ciertos Muggles — ¿Qué se trae entre manos, sus movimientos son algo raros? —se preguntaba Longbottom

—Bueno… esta persona quiere saber si tú eres… —Zac se acercaba lentamente a Neville, lo que le hacía ponerse nervioso. — ¿Eres Gay? —Le soltó repentinamente

— ¿Qué? — el chico Gryffindor sintió como un sudor frio le corría la espalda — ¿No comprendo tu pregunta?— Longbottom no sabía que contestar, esa pregunta lo había dejado sin palabras, congelado como en aquella ocasión en la que Hermione le había lanzado el hechizo Petrificus.

— ¡Vamos…! ¡Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a contestar mi pregunta! —Zac no perdía oportunidad quería con ansía saber si el realmente era homosexual.

Neville, solo sintió como la mano del chico tocaba su entrepierna, sorprendido por lo que Zac, había hecho intentó levantarse para alejarse de él, pero el chico Hufflepuff fue mucho más rápido, haciendo uso de su experiencia logro que su víctima soltara un grito sofocante, ¡Smith había logrado hacer de las suyas! Neville por su parte no dejaba de voltear los ojos en blanco, en ese momento no sabía si dejar que el chico siguiera frotando su miembro o al menos intentar zafarse, pero ¿cómo lo aria? Zac lo sujetaba con maestría, Neville no tuvo más remedio que aplicar aquel dicho "¡a quien le dan pan que llore!".

El joven Hufflepuff tenía totalmente sometido al Gryffindor, pero para el ya no era suficiente sobar su miembro, pues este cada vez se mostraba más rígido, y eso a Zac lo volvía loco, sus labios aclamaban tomar ese manjar que le hacía agua la saliva. Smith no pudo más, como buen ladrón introdujo su mano en la abertura de su pantalón extrayendo el arma mortal de su potente víctima, este al ver la magnitud de ese puñal se éxito mucho más, tomo con su boca el pene del chico, lo lamia como si fuera una paleta tup-si-pop, mientras que de la boca de Neville salían gritos de placer, no podía contener su excitación, sentía como la lengua de joven acariciaba su extremidad, como su mano subía y bajaba, el placer que en ese momento sentía lo enloqueció, tanto que tomo la cabeza de Smith haciendo que este introducirá aún más su miembro casi ahogándolo. Neville se había convertido en un chico indefenso bajo las garras de Zacharias Smith.

Esa misma noche, Después de que Zac lograra su travesura lo llevo un piso a arriba; Ahí los esperaba Zabini, lo que le causó asombro ya que no esperaba ver a Neville en ese momento.

—Bien… aquí lo tienes… ca-la-di-toó, ¡es de los nuestros! —Dijo empujando a Neville hacia done se encontraba Zabini

— ¿De los nuestros? —Neville se mostró sorprendido — ¿Quieres decir que Blaise es gay? — dijo el joven Gryffindor

— ¡Así es Neville! Pero solo quería saber si tú lo eras, ¡No que te calaran! —asintió Zabini dirigiendo una terrible mirada a Zac

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué más da calarlo ahora o después! Ay tengo una idea… ¿por qué no hacemos un trió? —Dijo Zac emocionada y soltando su voz de pájara gritona.

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres asustarlo? está saliendo del closet, deja que primero lo digiera, a partir de hoy pasaras a hacer su "Free"

— ¡Ay, si! ¡Me encanta la idea!— Zacharias brincaba de emoción, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa, eso implicaría dejar de ser el amante de su morenazo — ¿Pero y tú? ¿Acaso me cambiaras por otra? —Dijo la pájara

— ¡Obvio no! Solo te compartiré… ¡aquí no hay más comadre que tú…! —asintió Blaise.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción haremos un trió! ¡Aaaayyyy! "me tocara doble" —Zac parecía estar totalmente "sobreexcitada" verdaderamente una "golosa insaciable"

—Ahora déjame hablar a solas con Neville —Dijo Blaise abriendo la puerta del aula

— ¡Esto no es justo, "quiero saber lo que hablaran"! —Zac no quería salir del lugar, así que Blaise tuvo que sacarla a empujones.

— ¡Precisamente esto te pasa por ser tan metiche! —por fin logra sacarla, inmediatamente cerro, no quería ser interrumpido así que puso el pasador de la puerta, asegurándose que Zac no pudiera abrir desde afuera.

— ¡Espera!—Dijo Neville al ver que Blaise cerraba — ¿mi opinión cuenta? ¿Cómo sabes que aceptare hablar contigo? — Reclamo Neville.

—Bueno… Solo quiero charlar contigo Neville, la verdad no pensé que esta plática se daría tan rápido, pero aprovecharé está metida de pata de Zacharias. — Zabini caminaba despacio entre los pupitres tratando de calmar el coraje que en ese momento sentía Logbottom, tomo asiento en uno de ellos invitando a que el chico también lo hiciera, Cuando Neville accedió a tomar asiento el Slytherin comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Sé que tienes muchas preguntas!—asintió Zabini — ¡Ten por seguro que por nuestra parte tendrás todo nuestro apoyo y contestaremos a ellas lo más claro posible ¡Ahora quiero saber más de ti!— Se puso de pie, después de hacer una pausa continuo — ¡Verdaderamente estoy sorprendido de tu preferencia! ¡Nunca lo imagine. —Blaise se mostraba tranquilo estaba dispuesto a ayudar Al Griffindor a acoplarse a su nueva vida. —Dime Neville… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de tu gusto por los de tu mismo sexo? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres? —Zabini, quería estar seguro si su gusto por los varones ya era de nacimiento o era de esos chicos mañosos.

—Bueno, si comenzaremos a hacer amigos te seré sincero... Desde los 5 años me di cuenta que sentía una atracción especial por los hombres, pero cuando eres pequeño no lo logras comprender hasta que llegas a la adolescencia. Tú lo sabes; Cuando somos niños, es cuando todo nuestro inconsciente aflora y nos damos cuenta lo que realmente queremos porque no nos importa lo que digan los demás, no hay malicia entre nosotros, simplemente nuestros padres, tutores, familiares, etc. nos van puliendo para poder enfrentarnos a un mundo así, Pero en mi familia no se aceptaban a los "malditos" ellos piensan que el ser homosexual es porque algún mal espíritu te ha poseído. Así que decidí guardar para mí, "mi preferencia sexual, obligándome a ser heterosexual".

— ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! Es frustrante que tu propia familia te dé la espalda cuando descubren lo que en verdad eres. ¡No somos monstros, o bichos raros, somos humanos como ellos, y no tenemos la culpa de nuestras preferencias! ¡Así nacimos, así somos, y así seguiremos siendo "hasta la muerte"! ¡Nosotros no pedimos nacer así!

Neville no dejaba de verle, la forma en que Blaise se expresaba lo tenía hipnotizado, la pasión, la nostalgia con la que hablaba le enchinaba la piel.

—Es difícil ser homosexual, los homofóbicos no dudan en ofenderte, te lastiman cruelmente, así es la sociedad en esta época. —Neville dio un largo suspiro —me pregunto… ¿Cómo será nuestra sociedad en los próximos siglos…?

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, el aire comenzaba a calar, ambos chicos solo llevaban puesto sus camisas blancas de manga larga y no era suficiente para cubrir el fresco de la noche, sabían que era la hora de regresar a sus respectivas casas, pues podrían ser sancionados por sus prefectos.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a los dormitorios, si Flich descubre que estamos en su zona nos reportara con la profesora McGonagall. —comento Longbottom.

—Me agrado tu compañía Neville, ¡Gracias por regalarme algo de tu tiempo! —Dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano.

—Igualmente Blaise, fue agradable… —Neville correspondió el saludo y apretón de mano.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Ambos chicos salieron sigilosamente sin antes asegurándose de no haber moros en la costa, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, ambos mostraban unos rostros relajados pero muy alegres.

O*o*O

Dormitorio Gryffindor;

La sala común se encontraba vacía, la chimenea con el leño ya casi extinguiéndose, se sentía extraño, de esas veces en las que has hecho algo malo y solo esperas que alguien te reprenda por lo ocurrido. Sube sigilosamente las escaleras, como un ladrón que cuida sus pasos para no ser descubierto por sus víctimas. Al llegar al dormitorio se detiene, respira hondo y profundo, se sentía culpable de algo, ¿de qué? ¡Ni el mismo lo sabía! ¡Realmente no había hecho nada malo! Ya todos estaban en pijama, un par jugando como niños chiquitos a tirar almohadazos, otros leyendo los libros de hechizos, otros ya roncando, y otros más haciendo bromas como siempre, todo mundo actuando de lo más normal, lo que relajo por completo al joven Logbottom.

O*o*O

Dormitorio Slytherin;

Blaise no tuvo la misma suerte que Neville, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente, el sí compartía su secreto, pero había una persona que lo cuidaba más que un amigo.

— ¿En dónde demonios estabas y con quién?— reclamo una voz femenina y no precisamente era la loca golosa de Zac. Esta era la voz de una serpiente celosa y apunto de encajar sus colmillos a su presa.

— ¡Hola! Querida! —respondió Blaise, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a ella. Repentinamente la tomo del rostro, de su mandíbula para ser exactos — ¡Me cansa repetirte lo que ya te he dicho un millón de veces, pero te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que dejes de acosarme! ¡Créeme que si sigues así tarde o temprano te llevaras una desagradable sorpresa. "Mi querida Pansy"! ¡Sera mejor que te olvides de que existe alguna posibilidad con nosotros, no la haya y nunca la habrá!

—Vamos amigo suéltala, ella no tiene la culpa de estar perdidamente enamorada de ti…—Dijo Draco en defensa de su amiga.

— Sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas, ¡en verdad no quiero hacerte daño! — El chico le aclaro sus sentimientos hacia ella — ¡Ve a dormir Pansy…! —Dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, la joven no tuvo más remedio que retirarse en silencio, tragándose su rabia, su malestar por lo que Blaise le acababa de decir, en verdad se sentía frustrada, ¿cómo era posible que Blaise la rechazará?

—¡Creo que fuiste algo duro con ella! —Comento Theo quien también se encontraba sentado en la sala a lado de Zacharias.

—Es mi deber ser honestó con ella, también es mi amiga, la quiero pero no como ella lo espera. ¡No puedo comenzar una relación, cuando mis preferencias son otras, ¡estaría engañándola! ¡La quiero y me quiero demasiado como para hacernos daño a los dos!

— ¡Yo apoyo a mi morenazo! —Comento Smith — ¡Es mejor ser honestos, no solo se está protegiendo él, sino a ella también!—Recalco Zac al levantarse del sofá como toda una señorita.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Sabes que nosotros te apoyamos, ¡somos tus amigos! ¿No? —Todos se arrojaron hacia él, por el peso y la fuerza del impacto cayeron al suelo aplastando a Blaise, tal como lo hacen los muggle en el Fútbol Americano.

Al reponerse del ataque de sus compañeros Blaise se dio cuenta que era tarde y que Zac tendría problemas. —Oye guapa… Es mejor que te marches o tendrás problemas con tu prefecto. — Dijo caminando hacia el sillón, posteriormente tomo la capa de Smith arrojando esta hacia el lugar donde el chico se encontraba.

—Hash—se levantó enfadado — ¡tienes que echarlo todo a perder! —El muchacho, no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta y retirarse a sus aposentos en una forma muy coqueta.

Theo y Draco no podían despistar, Veían la forma de caminar de Zac, ladeaban su cabeza de un lado a otro sin comprender sus movimientos —"¡Qué raro camina Blaise!" ¿Por qué será? —dice Draco.

—Nuca pensé que terminaríamos siendo amigos de una rara, mejor dicho de dos y menos de otra casa —Dijo Theo al ver marchar al chico.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! —Dijo Zabini, sus comentario no ofendía a Blaise, sabía que lo hacían sin ningún morbo, los abrazó y tomándolos desprevenidos beso sus mejillas.

— ¡Blaise, no hagas esto! —Gritaron ambos chicos.

—Ja, ja, ja me encanta ver la cara que ponen ja, ja, ja —Sus gestos hacían reír mucho al moreno, él sabía que no le permitían esas muestras de cariño.

Por fin era fin de semana los chicos podrían salir y si algunos alumnos preferían ir a algún antro usaban cualquier modo de transporte. Lo que a nuestros amigos les resultaba divertido pues les gustaba utilizar, ya sea la chimenea, algún Closet, bota, árbol, en pocas palabras escogían cualquier objeto cercano, solo era cuestión de hacer el conjuró y listo.

La mañana les da la bienvenida con un viento fresco, los chicos en sus respectivas camas estiraban sus cuerpos para lograr despertar, algunos se levantaron corriendo, las ganas de ir al baño les sorprendía, otros se duchaban y algunos otros se entretenía en arreglar su vestimenta antes de introducirse en las regaderas. Después de una hora nuestros amigos están listos, el primero en salir de los dormitorios fue Blaise, como siempre su uniforme muy bien alineado, sin ninguna imperfección siguiéndole Draco, casi tan perfecto que Zabini y Nott, el se caracterizaba por siempre andar mal fajado.

— ¡Hoy es el día chicos, ¡ya saben lo que tiene que hacer! —Dijo Zabini al salir del dormitorio.

— ¿Pero teníamos planeado ir al cine? —Replico Draco siguiendo al chico escaleras abajo.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero después iremos a donde yo diga! Iremos a un antro Buga (los homosexuales utilizan esta forma de decir a un antro) —Advirtió Zabini. — ¡Ya veo que no quieren conquistar a las chicas! —Zabini sabía en qué momento y la forma de chantajear a sus amigos.

O*o*O

Hoy el profesor Dumbledore sorprendía a los estudiantes con un hermoso paisaje, en las alturas del comedor, un sol radiante, un campo verde con árboles frondosos, flores de todo tipo, pájaros, mariposas, insectos, etc.… esa imagen contenía todo lo que la madre tierra obsequiaba a la primavera. Los alumnos quedaban encantados por tan magnífica vista. El directos complacía a sus estudiantes, sabía que al iniciar el día con optimismo les haría terminar su día y fines de semana del mismo modo, por este motivo cada fin de semana el comedor se inundaba de los más deliciosos y esquicitos manjares desde comidas nutritivas, postres y golosinas.

—¡excelente! —Dijo Zacharias al ver la mesa — hay desde Pasteles en forma de Caldero, Tritones de Jengibre, Empanada de Calabaza, ¡Que rico Melcochas! —Dijo el rubio —Bollos de Bath: Densos, dulces y ricos bollos rellenos de pasas y piel de frutas recubiertas de azúcar —mmm son deliciosas, Bullabesa, sopa de marisco son riquísimos, no cabe duda, ¡Dumbledore es el mejor! Genial, esta vez agredo el Budín de Navidad, espero me toque la moneda de la suerte —Zac no podía resistirse a toda esa comida.

El rubio Hufflepuff se dio cuenta que Neville ya se encontraba en la mesa Gryffindor, tomo sus libros caminando entre los que buscaban un lugar logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

— ¡Hola Neville! —Saludo Zac.

— ¡Hola! —Neville respondió el saludo con la seriedad que lo caracteriza, en pocas palabras, como normalmente lo suele hacer. En ese momento se llevaba un bocado de Budín de Yorkshore.

— ¡Puedo! —Dijo Zacharias tomando asiento a su lado — ¡Ay! ¡Pastel de calabaza! ¡Es mi favorito! —Dijo introduciendo un trozo en la boca— ¡Hoy toca ir a un antro Buga! ¡Blaise me pidió que te invitara!

— ¿Un antro Buga? —Neville no sabía a qué se refería.

—achs ¡es verdad! aun no sabes que significa o como nos comunicamos nosotros los homosexuales! ¡Yo te enseñare! —Decía Zac —Bueno "Buga" esta palabra suele aplicarse tanto a personas como lugares, por ejemplo; "Hoy toca ir a un antro Buga" es la forma de decir que esta noche toca ir a un antro heterosexual. Otra palabra seria "Closetero" así le llamamos a la persona que aún no han hecho pública su condición homosexual. "Vestida" o "Travesti" esta puede ser o no ser gay, hay heterosexuales que por fantasía, fetiche o trabajo se visten de mujeres. ¡No confundir con transexual, que son mujeres que nacieron en el cuerpo biológico de un hombre. ¡Este te encantara! —Dijo Zac en un tono emocionante. —"Chacal" el chacal propone una masculinidad local, ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Bueno… Este suele tener piel morena y cuerpo atlético, correoso, Por lo general es de clase baja, ¡aunque hay sus excepciones! También existe el chacal "producido", ese que no tiene un cuerpo bien formado a causa del trabajo sino del gimnasio y suele estar tatuado. El chacal es una de las fantasías eróticas gay por excelencia. —Zacharias emocionado describía cada palabra con efusivos movimientos.

— ¡Hola Neville, Zac! ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunta Hermione, tomando asiento a un lado de Longbottom.

— ¡Nada, solo platicamos!—Respondió el rubio.

—Y dime… ¿De qué platican si se puede saber? —A Hermione le picaba el gusanito de la curiosidad, sabía que Zac salía mucho con Blaise, siempre desaparecían juntos los fines de semana.

—Iremos a un antro —Respondió Zabini al estar muy cerca de ella.

— ¡Ahora entiendo el por qué se desaparecen sin dejar huella alguna! —Menciono Herm.

— ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros Granger? —Blaise sabía que era la oportunidad, en ese momento Luna Lovegood tomaba asiento junto a su amiga, al igual que Draco y Theo llegaban por el otro lado acercándose al Blaise —Luna… ¡tú también estás invitada! ¿Qué les parece si acompañan a Neville? ¡El también ira con nosotros!

— ¿Se sienten bien? —La castaña pregunto extrañada por tan repentina invitación.

— ¡Si, perfectamente bien! —Respondió Blaise inmediatamente. — ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan nuestra invitación? —Zabini sabía que no sería fácil, así que insistió, sin permitir que sus dos amigos hablara, sabía que si lo hacían podrían meter las cuatro y echar todo a perder. —Vamos chicas… ¡les aseguro que nunca olvidaran esta noche!

—Luna… ¿Qué dices? —Hermione no se veía muy convencida.

—Vamos Luna, Hermione, ¿por qué no me acompañan? es la primera vez que salgo con ellos y en verdad no quisiera ir solo, además… ¡tengo algo que decirles!— Zac y Blaise se sorprendieron, no pensaron que Neville se confesaría con ellas. Aunque poniéndose en sus zapatos, él tenía todo el derecho de decirlo a alguien de su entera confianza.

— ¿Decirnos algo? Mmm ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Luna.

— ¡Se los diré si nos acompañan! —contesto Neville.

—Danos un minuto—Ambas chicas dialogaban —Luna, la verdad tengo curiosidad por ir. ¡Todo esto es muy raro!

— Si… opino igual, es muy raro que nos inviten, ¡tal vez es una broma! Y sí... ¿Qué tal que le quieran hacer algo malo a Neville?

—Sera mejor que acompañemos a nuestro amigo, no podemos dejarlo solo. —Asintió Hermione—ya tenemos una respuesta… ¡Esta bien, iremos con ustedes!— dijo la castaña.

—Perfecto, Nos vemos esta noche en el patio de la torre el reloj en punto de las ocho, ni minutos más, minutos menos. Allí utilizaremos el traslador. —Dijo Zabini, llevándose a sus amigos.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡lo lograste! —Dice Draco sobando las palmas de sus manos como todo un pillín.

O*o*o

—Hermione, ¿Que le dirás a Ron? ¡No le gustara la idea! —Dijo Luna.

—Bueno… Ron ahora solo es mi amigo, así que solo le diré que Neville fue invitado a una fiesta por Blaise y que él nos invitó, ¡no les estamos mintiendo! ¡Es la verdad! —comento la castaña.

— ¡Oh, eso no lo sabía! ¿Pensé que seguían siendo novios?— comento Luna.

—Nadie lo sabe, solo tú y Neville —señalo Hermione.

—De acuerdo —Dijo luna tomando uno de los pastelillos.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

En el transcurso del día las tres serpientes terminaron por ultimar detalles, posteriormente los chicos se ducharon, se vistieron con sus mejores atuendos para dejar boca abierta a las chicas, no era necesario ir tan formales, pero para ellos era de lo más normal, sobre todo Draco. Por otro lado, Hermione y Luna hacían lo mismo, se preparaban como si se fuese a asistir a una boda.

Es la hora, prácticamente todos se habían ido a divertirse, por suerte las jovencitas no tuvieron ningún contratiempo con sus amigos, después de todo irían con Neville. Solo faltaba el último toque, el labial, ambas lo colocaban con delicadeza y maestría con la punta del labial delineaban perfectamente la línea de sus labios posteriormente el centro.

—Listo, quedamos perfectas. — El joven ya antes nombrado esperaba a ambas chicas.

—Hermione, Luna, ya es tarde, tenemos que estar en punto de las ocho. —Grito Longbottom, ya desesperado comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la sala común, se recargaba en el sofá, colocaba maderos en la chimenea, arreglaba su corbata, ordenaba los libros que se encontraban en su camino, por ultimo decidió leer uno de estos últimos, hasta que una voz interrumpió su lectura.

— ¡Estamos listas! — las dos jóvenes se postraron en el primer escalón, ambas chicas se deslizaban por la escalera como todas unas princesas. Sus vestidos eran hermosos.

Hermione, lucía un vestido a media pierna, en color negro con lentejuelas formando un pequeño moño en la parte del pecho enlazando un listos del mismo material que bajaba por la cintura, lo que le estilizaba aún más su figura, zapatillas color negro con pequeños detalles en color oro, su cabello rizado perfectamente acomodado por encima del hombro izquierdo, con broches dorados que hacían resaltar su bolso de mano.

Por otro lado Luna, lucia al igual que la castaña un vestido a media pierna en color azul satín entallado que le hacía lucir su esbelta figura, en la parte superior del busto llevaba un adorno en color plata con tirantes en este mismo diseño, sus zapatillas, bolso aretes y adornos en el pelo en plata, su peinado una trenza que comenzaba de la parte superior del lado izquierdo terminando del lado derecho entre la trenza se colocaron los adornos que le hacían lucir de manera maravillosa su peinado. El maquillaje de ambas chicas no era excesivo sino moderado sombras en color neutro, un brillo moderado de acuerdo a su vestimenta.

— ¡wow! ¡Chicas se ven hermosas!—Neville les hizo un cumplido como todo un caballero.

—Gracias Neville. Tú también te ves muy bien —Respondió Hermione.

—Gracias, hice lo que pude, será mejor que nos demos prisa, hace rato que los demás están esperando. —Sugirió el joven.

Como Neville lo había dicho ya las tres serpientes esperaban un poco desesperados ya era la hora y las chicas no llegaban;

— ¿Se abran arrepentido, ya es hora y no han llegado? —Pregunto Draco.

—Ash ¡se ve que no conoces a las mujeres, "querido"! —Alegó Zac —A nosotras nos gusta vernos como todas unas princesas al momento de una cita. —Zac sabía lo que decía. Después de todo ella se sentía como una. —Crean lo que les digo.

—Al menos dijiste princesa y no reina.

—No querido, aun soy princesa, ¡mama no ha muerto!

—Esto de esperar a una chica sí que es desespe… ran…te…—Draco ya no pudo pronunciar bien la última palabra, Hermione se encontraba frente a él, su figura resaltaba aún más en ese vestido "Negro Straple" perfectamente adherido a su cuerpo que llegaba a pocos centímetros a riba de la rodilla, sus zapatillas altas color oro, su peinado a un costado de uno de sus hombros. Su labial rojo le daba volumen a sus labios haciéndolos ver sexis, sin llegar a lo vulgar.

—Luna, te ves hermosas. —Dijo Theo al tiempo que se le acercó para ayudarle a bajar los pocos escalones que llevaban al patio de la torre. Mientras que Draco y Hermione seguían sin decir alguna palabra.

—Cof, cof, cof —Tocio Blaise cerca de Draco para que este volviera a su realidad. —Es hora, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer—Indico Zabini.

Utilizaremos el arco de la fuente, hicieron el conjuro trasladándose hasta Londres, exactamente en la zona donde se situaban la mayoría de los antros gay.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Al llegar como era de esperar los cinco jóvenes se sorprendieron, no por que conocieran la zona, sino porque Zabini les había dicho que irían a un antro heterosexual. Miraban pasar a cada personaje que ya no sabían si abrir los ojos o la boca. Veían chicos con pantalones pegados, sus blusitas al torso, caminados muy afeminados, hasta vestidas, algunas menos extravagantes que otras.

—Esperen un momento… ¡estos son antros gay! —Señalo la castaña.

— ¡Sí! Precisamente entraremos a este —Señalo Zabini el antro que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo.

— ¡Están locos…! —Hermione tardo en comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que sucedió, sus ojos se habrían cada vez más, por fin comenzó a entender lo que sucedía, dio un giro de noventa grados para quedar frente a los allí presentes. —Un momento, ¿son homosexuales?

—A mí ni me mires, yo soy heterosexual, y si quieres te lo demuestro —El rubio rápidamente aclaro su estatus.

—Lunita, te juro que a mí me gustan las mujeres, ¡sobre todo tú! —Nott no perdía momento para lanzarse, y más en la situación en la que se encontraban tenía que aprovechar la situación.

Sin embargo Neville, Zacharias y Blaise, se quedaron en silencio. —Neville, tu… ¿a esto te referías? ¿Esto es lo que nos revelarías?—Dijo la Gryffindor.

— ¡Sí! A esto me refería Hermione… Eres libre de mantener o alejar tu amistad, sé que es muy rápido para digerir esta espontanea noticia, incluso yo mismo no he terminado de hacerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que lo sospechaba pero no quería aceptar lo que era, me daba miedo el qué dirán, me daba miedo la sociedad. Pero ahora con la ayuda de Blaise y de Zac, he comprendido y he aceptado lo que soy.

—Neville, nosotras no somos quien para juzgarte, es difícil digerirlo en este momento, pero, eres mi amigo, y respeto tus preferencias. — Luna y la castaña se abrazaron a él como muestra de apoyo incondicional.

—Bueno ya basta de tanta cursilería, vallamos a divertirnos, esta será una noche estupenda —Grito entusiasmado Zac.

—¡Estás loco yo no entrare ahí! hay lesbianas, se lo que es que te miren. —Refunfuño la castaña.

—Estoy de tu lado Grenger —Contesto Draco con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Como que no? — Zabini comenzó a jalonear y empujar a los chicos, hasta llegar a la entrada, el guardia conocía muy bien al moreno, así que no tuvieron ningún problema para pagar e inmediatamente entraron.

El pasillo se encontraba decorado con luces fluorescentes, en los costados se ve una linera de chicos semis desnudos contoneándose al ritmo de la música. Al pasar Zac da una tremenda nalgada al primer chico, este para aún más sus exuberantes glúteos ofreciendo le repita la dosis.

Mientras que Draco se refugiaba a espaldas de la castaña, Nott hacia lo mismo con Luna.

—Suéltame Draco, ¿Crees que tú eres el único en peligro? bastante tengo con ocultarme de alguna chica. —Grito Granger.

Lograron entrar a lo que era la barra del antro, se quedaron los cuatro chicos detrás de Zabini, Zac y Neville, cuando de pronto Draco escucho gritar una voz;

— ¡Hola guapo!— Draco escucho una voz no exactamente de mujer, lo que le causo terror voltear ¿Necesitas compañía? —Malfoy no podía contener su miedo, su rostro se deformaba por los gestos de temor. Se apeñuscaba de Nott, quería huir.

—Blaise…—Decía Draco, pero la música en el antro era tan fuerte que no se escuchaban, todo mundo gritaba a la hora de hablar — ¡Zabini…!—Grito nuevamente Malfoy aumentando el volumen a su voz.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— le pregunta una chica, ahora era el turno de Nott, comenzó a sentir escalofríos, su cuerpo giraba lentamente, como si un imán lo jalara y el poniendo toda su fuerza y empeño por no voltear, hasta que queda frente a esa voz extraña que le arañaba las entrañas cada vez que esta le hablaba. — ¡Si no sabes, yo te enseño! —Nott no hace más que verle de pies a la cabeza, su vestimenta era totalmente de mujer, alta, de muy buen cuerpo, cabello rubio, vestido rosafiusha zapatillas Plateadas, —Ven vamos ¡te divertirás!—Los movimientos de la chica eran tan sensuales que Nott no sabía realmente si era él o ella. El rostro de las serpientes evidentemente era de unos chicos que pedían a gritos que su mami estuviera allí para salvarle la vida. Cuando se vieron a punto de ser tocados sus amigos avanzaron hacia un lugar menos concurrido, los jóvenes Slytherin echaron a correr como niños perdidos buscando a sus padres, arrojándose a los brazos de las chicas pidiendo no dejarle solos.

—Luna, no me sueltes por favor —Nott estaba aterrado, tomo fuertemente a Lovegood de la mano, tanto que impedía que la sangre circulara. Mientras que Draco se ocultó detrás de Hermione tomando solo su cintura, aun aterrorizado él no se humillaría ante la Gryffindor.

—Espera… me lastimas —Grito la rubia para lograr zafarse — ¿no crees que exageras?—Respondió Luna.

—Malfoy, Suéltame —dijo la castaña al sentir las manos de Draco.

— ¿Acaso quieres que una chica se te acerque? —pregunto el platinado, sabía que era la mejor forma de cuidarse si lo veían acompañado.

—"Esto es cruel" —Dijo Nott a Luna—Blaise… —Grito Theo —Eres… Eres una mendiga— Chillo fuertemente el Slytherin para que su amigo le escuchara, pero esta vez no fue el único que lo escucho, la mayoría de los allí presentes voltearon a mirarle, —No fue a ustedes… ¡fue a él—Grito Nott señalando al morenazo. Se acercó a Blaise — ¡Eres un…! ¡Eres una desgraciada…! —no sabía cómo ofender a Zabini, pues todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no le dejaba razonar, para él era una película de terror.

—Ja ja ja , —Zabini no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de sus cuatro invitados.

Hermione, cuidando que ninguna chica se fijara en ella, trataba de ocultar su persona detrás de Neville e intentaba zafarse de los tentáculos de Draco que no la soltaba para nada, pues el rubio no quería que ningún chico o "chica" se le insinuara, le causaba un medio atroz el que alguno de los desconocidos le tocara. Por otro lado, Luna pasaba por la misma situación que su amiga tratando de zafarse de Nott.

— ¿Qué, ya te quieren hacer Guagüis?—Respondió Zabini.

—¿Guagüis? —Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Zac volteaba los ojos, pues era la única que sabía lo que significaba — ¿En verdad no saben su significado? —Los cinco chicos negaban con la cabeza — ¿ni por curiosidad han tomado una revista o han visto algún programa gay? —Seguían negando, en sus rostros sí que se mostraba un gran signo de interrogación.

—Zac, no te molestes, es obvio que ninguno de ellos sabe sobre nuestro diccionario —Dijo Blaise tocando el hombro de su compañero —Vamos a uno de los privados ahí les diré que significa, aquí hay mucho ruido.

—¡Hola hermosa!—Saludo una chica a Hermione, la impresión le hiso tomar rápidamente la mano de Draco.

—¡Hola! Perdón, vengo a acompañada—Dijo acercándose a un más al platinado.

—Sí…—Respondió un poco titubeante — viene con migo linda… lo siento tendrás que buscar a alguien más. —Como buen caballero y tomando valor, Draco trato de cuidar a Hermione, después de todo ese era el plan.

—Perdón, ¡te felicito! ¡Tú novia es hermosa! —respondió la chica mirando a nuestra castaña de arriba abajo, posteriormente dio media vuelta y se retiró.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione al rubio.

—Por nada, ¡soy un caballero…!— Draco contestó arqueando su ceja, en ese momento Malfoy se percató de algo que en su vida imagino reconocer. Al ceder el paso a Hermione la tomo del talle, sintiendo la silueta perfectamente marca —wow Nunca imagine, o mejor dicho nunca me percate que Granger tuviera un cuerpo perfectamente estilizado, ahora que me fijo, tiene bonitas piernas —sintió un pequeño dolor en su miembro que le hizo reaccionar, despistadamente introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para calmar a su excitado amigo.

— ¡Zabini vallamos al privado! ¡Rápido!, ¡no quiero estar ni un momento aquí! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!—Hermione ordenaba a todos, en un instante se dio cuenta que aun tomaba de la mano a Draco, ambos chicos mantuvieron la vista fija por unos segundos, de inmediato se soltaron.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Entraron uno a uno al privado que solo media a lo mucho tre metros cuadrados; la mayoría del decorado es en tono rosado con aplicaciones moradas al frente de la recamara la bandera gay; de lado izquierdo de la entrada estaba un sofá para dos personas, de lado derecho la cama, buro y una pequeña lámpara que apenas y alumbraba la habitación, al fondo un pequeño baño con regadera. Hermione, Luna, Neville se acomodaron en el sofá como pudieron, Zac, Blaise, Draco y Theo, tomaron asiento alrededor de la cama, todos estuvieron en silencio por más de diez minutos, hasta que uno de los anfitriones decidió romper el mutismo.

— ¿Nadie piensa hablar? —Rompió Zac —Bueno… ¡Yo lo haré¡ ¡este es el lugar donde mi negro de fuego y yo nos escabullimos cada fin de semana! —Dijo colocando su saltarina figura a lado de Bleise. —Yo sé que este lugar les causa sarpullido, pero que quieren este es nuestro verdadero rostro—aclaro Smith haciendo notar su verdadera identidad; tarde se le hacía para dejar salir ese timbre de voz que la caracteriza. — ¡Por fin soy libre! —dijo al mover sus caderas en un medio circulo, sus ojos radiaban de felicidad al poder mostrarse tal y como es —Nosotros sabemos que entrar a estos lugares no es de lo mucho agradable para ustedes… —Zac, se detuvo por un segundo para después continuar —Están en su derecho de salir de aquí e irse a donde más les plazca, chicas. ¡No se preocupen por Neville él está en buenas manos! ¡Él debe conocer su nuevo ambiente! ¡Debe aprender a ser el! —Tomo a ambas chicas y sutilmente hiso que se levantaran y las invito a salir.

Hermione y Luna, sabían que tenían que dejar a su amigo, en ese momento no eran las indicadas para resolver sus dudas.

— ¡Sí, creo que tienes razón! ¡Será mejor que los dejemos a solas!— dijo la castaña al ver su reloj — son casi las diez de la noche y no hemos disfrutado nada, así que… que les parece si nos vemos a eso de las tres de la mañana en el "Restaurant-Bar" que está a tres calles de aquí — Señalo Hermione sacando de su bolso mágico un mapa para encontrar su ubicación y no tener problema al reunirse.

— ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! —Respondió Draco quien estaba recargado en uno de los muros.

—Yo también los apoyo —contesto Luna.

—Yo igual —dijo Theo.

—Bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, nos vemos en cinco horas. —Respondió Zabini acompañando a sus amigos a la puesta de la habitación. —Bueno… pueden pasar corriendo el área de la pista hasta la calle si bien les parece— Aconsejó el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

En cuento Blaise cerró la puerta, los cuatro chicos se preguntaron y respondieron con la mirada, — ¿Quién tomara el concejo de Blaise? — en un instante salieron escaleras abajo, pasando entre la pista y las mesas del lugar, entre jalones, empujones y piropos atrevidos que más que piropos sonaban a propuestas indecorosas que los ruborizaban, al fin lograron salir del lugar.

A lo lejos del antro se veían cuatro chicos agitados en plena avenida, habían corrido tres calles sin parar, como si algún mortifago les persiguiera para acabar con sus vidas.

— ¡Estas calles sí que son largas! — Rezongo el platinado — ¡Por fin, ya estamos a salvo! —Dijo Draco tratando de jalar un poco de aire.

—Si…—contesto Luna agitada. — ¿No sé cómo pude correr con semejantes tacones?

—Ja ja ja, tienes razón, es impresionante lo que hace el miedo, temor, o como quieras llamarle a lo que acabamos de pasar. —Dijo Hermione soltando una agradable carcajada que contagio a todos a pesar de la falta de aire. — ¿Qué les parece si entramos al restaurant? —Pregunto Hermione casi ahogándose entre querer respirar y la risa que no lograba controlar. —Podemos descansar y tomar algo en lo que nos reponemos, así decidimos a qué lugar ir.

—Creo que por el momento es lo mejor —Dijo Nott inclinando un poco su cuerpo para tomar sus rodillas.

Se asomaban cuatro balcones en la segunda planta, mientras que la planta baja solo mostraba un balcón, cuando entraron al bar, uno de los meceros se acercó a ellos ofreciendo sus servicios.

— ¿Mesa para cuatro? — pregunto el mesero.

— ¡Si, gracias! —Respondió Draco.

— ¿Prefiere planta baja, alta, terraza, sofá? Pregunta el mesero dando opciones de mesa.

—Terraza está bien, ¡gracias! —Dice el Rubio.

—Sígame por favor. —Indica el mesero mientras les muestra el camino, su interior era diferente a los otros, este se caracterizaba por tener un decorado diferente; mesas perfectamente ubicadas, junto a ellas un hermoso candil, televisiones en cada esquina para los que gustan de ver los eventos especiales que suelen transmitir. El mesero les guio por unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, este era diferente; se dividía en tres fases, la primera estilo japonés; pequeñas mesas y cojines en el suelo. Segundo estilo; tipo rustico, Tercer Estilo; pequeños sofás y en el centro una mesa; en seguida la tercer planta, asientos tipo la nueva ola, la mesa y las sillas son de metal, la base de la mesa en cristal y el centro de la silla forrada de algún material especial que al tomar asiento te sentías en las nubes, la terraza sí que era sumamente elegante— ¿Les parece bien este lugar?

— ¡Si, es perfecto! ¡Gracias!—Afirman los cuatro chicos.

Draco y Theo, como caballeros ofrecen asiento a sus acompañantes, lo que a ellas les parece muy galante de su parte.

— ¡Gracias, Draco! ¡


End file.
